


We will get through it

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Family, Hurt Callum, M/M, Multi, Other, Revenge, Support, Upset Ben, working through things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Ben’s world is turned upside down when the police come to see him...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. The news...

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanted to write a story like this for ages but was a bit apprehensive but then I decided to go for it.
> 
> There will be mentions of attacks throughout the story only one chapter will be explicit.

Ben couldn’t move. He was frozen to the spot. His legs would not move.

”Ben? Come on son?” He heard his dad grab his arm and lead him to the car. He heard Sharon, Dennis and Louise get in to.

”It’s gonna be ok son everything’s gonna be ok.” Ben didn’t acknowledge him. He just wished that his dad was right.

* * *

_6 hours earlier:_

”Ben stop!” Callum laughed at his short boyfriend who was trying to put his sunglasses on Callum’s head but couldn’t reach.

”Callum. Stop moving away.” Ben stood back on his feet before pouting at Callum. “You’re supposed to love me and be nice.” Ben told him before pouting at him again.

”I ain’t falling for that again.” Callum said a smile on his face when Ben huffed and walked away like a child.

  
Callum’s mind went back to the last time Ben had tricked him like that. When Callum wouldn’t let Ben eat the bag of sweets he brought for himself before dinner “such a child.” Callum thought. When he told Ben no he had pouted all evening and Callum had allowed himself to feel bad for the whole night.

Once Callum had give Ben his sweets he had been happy. Callum knew he wouldn’t fall for that again.

Callum walked over to where Ben was sat and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Ben had turned his face away from Callum and crossed his arms over his chest.

”Bennn.” Callum teased. “Oh come on. You can’t be mad at me.” Callum looked at Ben who remained the same. “Stubborn.” Callum whispered.  
  


Ben looked at Callum ”Excuse me! I’m not stubborn!” Ben looked back at Callum. “Ok Ben. Whatever you say.” Callum teased he knew it was getting Ben out of his mood.   
  


Ben gave it a couple of more minutes before breaking out into laughter making Callum jump slightly at the sound.   
  


Ben leant back into Callum’s embrace.”God you’re an idiot at time.” Callum muttered.

”You love me though.” Ben shrugged his shoulders “Yeah I do love you.” Callum took Ben’s hand in his before pressing a kiss to his head.

”What we eating tonight?” “Nothing. We’re going to your dads remember. Can’t believe you forgot.” Callum teased flicking Ben on his head.

A few weeks ago Phil had invited Ben and Callum to have dinner at his. Ben said no but Callum had said yes. It was their first time seeing the family since they moved into their own home 5 minutes away from Walford.

”Fine! I’ll get ready!” Ben grumbled starting to get up.

Callum wrapped his arms tighter around Ben stopping him from getting up “Where do you think you’re going baby?” Callum whispered in his ear.   
  


Ben shivered. “Go get ready of course.” Ben rolled his eyes.

Callum lay Ben down and started pressing kisses all along his neck and jawline. “Callum.” Ben whispered. “Shh we’ve got ages yet baby. Let me show you how sorry I am.” Ben nodded and closed his eyes letting Callum take control.

* * *

“I can’t believe you let us get late! It’s not funny Callum!” Ben glared at him. Their “activities” took ages Callum taking his sweet time. Normally Ben wouldn’t mind but this time he did.

Callum had also decided that they were both going to shower together as Ben was covered in dirt and oil from work.

Of course Callum took his sweet time washing Ben before surprising him in the shower they had to take 2 showers after that.

”Ben! Wait!” Callum ran after him. He caught up to the younger man before turning him wrong.

He could see by the look on Ben’s face that something was wrong. “You ok?” Callum whispered running his hands up and down Ben’s arms looking at the shorter man with so much concern.

”Talk to me baby please?”

“It’s just this meal. It’s like dads using it as an excuse to judge our relationship. It’s not fair. Louise brings back Keanu and he’s golden boy. I bring you and dad doesn’t like it. I ain’t ashamed of you Callum! I promise I ain’t! It’s just i don’t want this to make and break us. It’s like for the first time in years I’ve got a decent man. I’ve got someone that loves me and I love. Someone that I’d give my life for.” Ben whispered looking at the ground instead of Callum.

Callum tilted Ben’s face up so he could look at him. “That ain’t going to happen Ben. I couldn’t care less what your dad thinks of us. Do you honestly think that our relationship is based of Phil Mitchell? We don’t have to answer to anyone. Let Louise bring home your dads golden boy. Who cares? At the end of it I get to take you home and have you in my arms. I’m in your life for good babe. You’re my golden boy.” Callum said winking at him.

That got a small laugh out of ben. “Ok let’s go.” Ben took hold of Callum’s hand and together they walked towards Phil’s.

”Ben! Glad you could come mate. What do you want? Beer? Wine? Lager? Fizz?” Phil said hugging Ben when he walked in.

”Beer thanks dad.” Phil nodded and gave Ben a beer before passing one to Callum.

”Callum.” Phil shook his hand. “Phil. Thanks for having us.” Callum said letting go of Phil’s hand and holding Ben’s.

”Phil!” Sharon called out. “What?” He shouted. Sharon came into the kitchen she hugged Ben and Callum.

”You have to go to the minute mart. We ain’t got no orange juice for Louise.” “Well can’t she just drink something else!” Phil joked earning a glare from Sharon “No Phil!” “It’s freezing though.” Phil moaned.

”I can go if you want?” Callum suggested.

Ben, Phil and Sharon looked at him. “Sorted. Callum will go.” Phil said slapping Callum on the back.

”Are you sure babe? Dad is right. It is cold out there.” “I’m sure.” “Ben! Come on mate!” Phil shouted. “Go on have fun. I’ll be back soon.” Callum kissed Ben before leaving.

Ben went to join the rest of his family.

When Callum got to the minute mart it was shut. He decided to go to the shops. They were only 5 minutes away.

As he was coming out of the shops and walking towards the Mitchell’s, he heard someone speak.

“Hello Sexy. Where you off to?” Callum ignored the man and tried to walk off.

The man cornered him and Callum saw they weren’t alone.

* * *

Ben couldn’t stop worrying.

Callum was supposed to be home an hour ago he had only gone to get juice.

Ben phoned him, no answer he text Callum and his boyfriend didn’t reply.

His dad had tried to talk to him but Ben didn’t want to know.

He wanted to know where Callum was and what was taking him so long.

As Ben was about to text Callum there was a knock on the door.

Louise had gone to answer it she walked in with 2 police officers Ben was to busy on his phone to notice them.

”Mr Mitchell?” Ben didn’t even care what his dad had done.

”Yeah what about it?” Phil said in his ruff voice.

The officers looked at Phil then each other.

”Not you. Mitchell Junior?” The officers approached Ben.

”What? Look whatever you think I’ve done I haven’t? So leave me alone!” Ben shouted pointing a finger in the officer’s direction.

”Is there somewhere private we can go?” “No! Now tell me what it is you want?!”

”It’s about MR Callum Highway. He’s your partner right?”

Ben looked up at the officers his heart beating quicker and quicker. “Yh why?” Ben asked he was dreading what the officers were gonna say.

Ben noticed how his dad had sat next to him and grabbed his hand, how Louise placed her had on Ben’s shoulder rubbing it trying to offer some comfort.

How the room was silent before the officers spoke 

“I’m so sorry Mr Mitchell. Mr Highway is in hospital.....”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out what happened to his Callum

“I’m so sorry Mr Mitchell. Mr Highway is in hospital.” That was what Ben heard.

”Is he ok?” “We don’t know.” “What do you mean you don’t know?! How can you not know?!” Phil shouted but Ben didn’t acknowledge him.

”Ben. Do you want us to take you to the hospital?” 

”I’ll take him come on son.” Ben let Phil hold his arm and lead him to the car he heard Louise, Sharon and Dennis get in.

”He’s gonna be ok son. Your mums gonna meet us there.”

Phil drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

This was like Paul all over again.

”We’re here for Callum Highway?” “I’m sorry he’s in surgery at the moment. Take a seat and some one will be with you shortly.”

”Stuart. How is he?” Ben asked when he saw Stuart.

”He’s in a bad way Ben I ain’t gonna lie.” “Do you know what happened?”

”They ain’t told me nothing he was brought in then straight to trauma surgery but it’s obviously bad.”

”Mr Highway? I’m professor Elliot Hope. Callum pulled through the surgery and is now resting he is very week though.”

”Do you know what happened?” Elliot nodded.

”Apparently your brother was on his way home when he was cornered by a group of men. These men had attacked Callum. They had weapons on them. Knuckle dusters, bats, belts . Knives.”

”He was stabbed?” Keanu said.

”I’m afraid so. He had lost a lot of blood so that’s suggests that he was stabbed repeatedly. He was also presented with burn marks so a lighter was used. Callum had managed to get away but was hit by a lorry. When the paramedics had found him he had no trousers or boxers on. Which indicates.”

”That they forced themselves on Callum.” Ben finished.

”Yes I’m so sorry. You need to understand that this will be hard for Callum to process the police will need to talk to him when he wakes up. You can go and see him now but you will need to wear this.”

Ben was handed a gown and gloves. 

“You can’t touch him. CPS and our Sexual Assault Clinic will need to examine his marks.”

”Want me to go in with you Ben?” “No mum. I’ll be fine.”

Ben walked into the room the door closing softly behind him.

He broke down the second he saw Callum.

That wasn’t his Callum at all. He was in a hospital gown and covered in bruises.

His hair was stuck to his forehand and Ben could see the dry blood.

Composing himself Ben sat down next to Callum.

He had to be strong for his boyfriend.

”Hey you. God what you doing to me eh? There are other ways to make me feel bad about letting you go off on your own that doesn’t involve a hospital and you like this.” Ben teased.

”No.” Ben had to be serious in this situation no time for jokes.

”God Cal. Look at you. I wish I was there. You need to pull through you have to. I need you. Lexi needs you. Remember when you promised my little girl you weren’t gonna make me sad? Well you ain’t doing a good job. I wish we could go back to this morning. I wouldn’t have been in a mood with you. I want you to open your eyes Callum.”

”Remember we’ve got a horse to buy for Lexi and our very own farm. I know Chris probably wants you but he can’t have you. Not yet. We have so many things we have to do. Like go on a Sky Dive and take a 100 holidays.

I just need you to pull through. I don’t think I can function without you. No I know I can’t. So you wake up now.”

Ben leaned his head on the edge of the bed closing his eyes.

”Callum!” Ben shouted as he heard the machines beep.

They were beeping slowly before one long beep happened and Callum started shaking violently on the bed.

”Callum! Help someone please help me!” Help!” Ben screamed.

Doctors and nurses barged into the room giving instructions to each other.

”Whats happening? Someone tell me!” 

”Get him out now!”

”No get off me! Callum!” Ben was dragged out of the room by Phil and Kathy.

His parents trying to calm Ben down while he fought against his hold.

As he was being dragged away Ben saw the doctors switch on machines and get two paddles out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about what happened to Callum isn’t over yet that will come in a later chapter.
> 
> I hope it was ok and it didn’t offend anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be about Ben finding out what has happed to Callum that will be explicit.
> 
> Thanks for the love and support X  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated X


End file.
